


First Date

by PureNoir



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNoir/pseuds/PureNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about Mike and Ryan's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> As always English is not my mother language but now I have the wonderful [morethanyouknow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanyouknow/pseuds/morethanyouknow) scolding me for my mistakes ;) A huge thank for all the work she's doing for me!
> 
> This is just a little light thing, enjoy!

On their first date Mike was just so nervous. He wondered if Ryan felt that nervous too but truth was he knew the other man wasn’t at all, truth was they weren’t even on a date.

Mike had just gotten out of the hospital, they had told him it would be wiser not to leave so soon.  
Mike had insisted and they had to let him out, begging him not to make extreme movements such as walking, making dinner, tossing in his sleep or breathing too hard.

Apparently he had complained a little too much about it with Ryan on the other end of the phone until the man had offered to come to keep him company as well as to bring over some food and that was great because Mike was starving. 

The whole point was that for once they weren’t compelled to spend time together because of their work not that neither of them minded doing it anyway.  
It had been Ryan choice to go to Mike's and to Mike that was enough to call it a date.  
That along with the worried face Ryan had shown all the time while Mike was in the hospital couple with that light-feather kiss Ryan had given him thinking him asleep, only to almost blush when Mike had answered back and fluttered his eyes open to stare at Ryan with eyes full of happiness.  
Ryan had almost run away then, muttering something like ‘talking about all that another time’.

So that was their first date and fortunately Mike hadn’t had so much time to worry about it, Ryan calling only a couple of hours before.  
Just like that he was hyperventilating while rummaging in his wardrobe for something to wear, had it been decided many days before he would have probably already gone mad with apprehension.

\-- 

Ryan grabbed the two pizzas and the beers from his car and jogged on the few stairs leading to Mike’s door.

He rang the bell once and waited hopefully for Mike to open to him. He was hungry and his mind was focused just on the delicious smell coming from the food.  
His only thought about Mike and a certain kiss had died when his stomach had began to rumble.  
Mike had been heavily drugged then, maybe he didn’t even remember it. 

Ryan let a couple of minutes pass, imaging Mike slowed down by his wounds, then he tried the bell once again.  
This time he was rewarded by a shout of ‘I’m coming’ from Mike. 

Another five minutes passed and Ryan was becoming worried along with a little annoyed, but maybe Mike needed time to put his shirt on, or maybe it was brushing his teeth, or maybe something else and since he was hurting it was taking him a longer to finish.  
Ryan put the food on the window sill and began pacing back and forth. 

Five more minutes passed and he was really worried but didn’t dare ring again, fearing to rush Mike and making him hurt more.

“Aaaahhh! Dammit!”

Mike’s scream combined with the noise of falling things made Ryan jump out of his skin and he pushed the door open with his shoulder drawing out his gun, ready to take down any follower attempting to Mike’s life.

“Mike!” Ryan shouted running through the hall down to Mike’s room.

As he entered Mike’s room Ryan remained rooted to his spot, mouth hanging open.

It seemed Mike had overturned all the contents of his wardrobe on the bed, managing to knock over a few boxes full of old things from the top shelf in the process and causing all the noise Ryan had heard.

Every single piece of clothing Mike Weston possessed was lying everywhere in the room and an identifiable pile of tried-on and discarded garments was near the full body high mirror. The same Mike Weston was sitting on his backside, evidently having toppled over in attempt to avoid the falling boxes.

“What the hell, Mike?!” Ryan’s yelled, voice hard from fear.

At least the kid had the good grace to blush furiously from his position on the floor. 

Seeing Mike grimace as he tried to get up Ryan walked over and grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet.

Mike’s face was still deeply red and he was trying to advert Ryan gaze looking at everything but the other man’s face.

“You had me worried Mike, I thought someone was in here with you.” Ryan’s voice was softer this time and a little amused as he guessed what Mike had been doing.

This time Mike’s gaze went to Ryan, guilt clear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Ryan..I was just..just..” Mike’s voice trailed off as the kid clearly didn’t want to admit he was trying every possible outfit like a girl on his first date.

Ryan let out a short laugh before taking pity of the kid.

“It’s ok Mike. I brought you pizza.”

Mike’s eyes light instantly up with cheer at Ryan’s words.

“Really? That’s my favorite food!”

“I know kid.” Ryan answered him rolling his eyes but still smiling. Like Mike hadn’t told him a million times before. “We need to put it in the oven a bit though.”

“Right, ehm..sorry!”

Ryan gave Mike a small smile and helped him walk towards the kitchen with short steps.  
He will remember to scold the kid about making such a fuss over his clothes instead of resting as the doctor had told him to do, but it could wait till later.

“Ah and Mike,” Ryan watched as the kid turned to look at him with curious eyes, “nice outfit.” Ryan ended glancing over his shoulder to Mike's denim covered ass.

Ryan laughed aloud as Mike hit him lightly with his hand, his face becoming red all over again, and letting his hand slip down to stroke the kid’s backside.


End file.
